


(Podfic) Second Chance at a First Season

by Bittah_Wizard, saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Fix-It, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: TTS PodficAuthor's Summary -“You’re really good at first-date conversation, huh?”The one where Stiles and Laura become friends. Or, rather, partners in crime.





	(Podfic) Second Chance at a First Season

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chance at a First Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954996) by [Bittah_Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Part Two of the Introduction to Chaos Theory series**

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Second Chance at a First Season](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NAK-v8mOVPR48BadnkpSvJsUkVNqqL5r)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
